


Day 20 - Disagreement

by Username8746489



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [20]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Nathmarc November
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: Nathaniel and Marc are arguing loudly in the art room.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995265
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Day 20 - Disagreement

Alix and Marinette looked on at the two boys having a hushed argument in the corner of the room. “Are they… okay?” Alix whispered to the designer.

“I don’t know,” Marinette whispered back. “What are they even arguing about?”

“Must be serious. They’re getting pretty heated.”

\---

“How can you say that?!” Marc huffed, glaring at his boyfriend.

“It’s the truth!” Nathaniel argued back, “If you can’t handle it, well, sucks to suck, I guess.”

“I am  _ not _ cuter than you! You’re obviously the more pretty one! Your eyes are the brightest shade of blue and every time I look at them, I feel safe and comforted.”

Nathaniel blushed, “Well, jeez, aren’t you a wordsmith. And your eyes are prettier than mine! They shine like emeralds.”

Marc sputtered, “It only looks like that because of my makeup.”

“Your face is already super cute as is, and your best features are only amplified by your makeup, which you’re  _ amazing _ at doing!”

“Stop! Arguing!” Alix shouted, walking over.

Marinette sighed, knocking their heads together, “You both think the other is cute. Argument over.”

Both the boys rubbed their heads where they collided.

“Ow,” Marc murmured. Nathaniel stifled a laugh and kissed the injury.

“Better?”

  
  
The writer’s eyes softened as he looked into Nathaniel’s eyes, “Better.”

“Oh, great, now they’re back to being lovey-dovey.”

  
  
Marinette put her face in her hands, “Alix, shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write compliments ;^;


End file.
